


(Love is) Mutually Assured Destruction

by kiyarasabel



Series: Transitory [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Misuse of the Force, Mpreg, Trans Armitage Hux, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyarasabel/pseuds/kiyarasabel
Summary: The loss of Starkiller base was the final stamp on several stressful lonely years, so Hux decides he might as well indulge in some simple no strings attached sex with his Co-Commander.What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is actually finished, but will be uploaded one chapter a week.

It was no longer enough to call Kylo Ren imposing, indeed, as the man was now, demanding, imperious; a man of lesser fortitude would have crumbled. Hux’ lip remained stiff as he stood against the wall, as relaxed as he could be when the Knight was near attempting to crush his body against the cold metal.

Hux betrayed nothing, staring into those blazing eyes, though his throat was tight and his heart pounded in his ears, he forced his breathing steady, face flat.

“You're really not afraid of me?” He sneered and Hux studied how the scar twisted the expression.

“Fear is a waste of time, as is this asinine show of force and dominance, we each have our duties to attend to, do we not?”

“Work really is your life, a pity, I had thought that there was something more to you than a soulless puppet.”

“Well, every day I hope for your disposition to improve beyond that of a spoiled child, but the First Order stops for no man.”

As the force user stalked away, Hux straightened his uniform and returned to his quarters. It did no one good if he was seen to be rattled by his fellow officer. Hux could only guess that the latest series of outbursts had to do with the long haired man's pride at having been at Hux’ mercy in the evacuation of Starkiller base. As if it had meant anything more when he’d been forced to strip the robes and cleanse the wounds than it would with any soldier on the battlefield. It was the least any warrior could count on.

With a sordid smirk Hux wondered how the other's wounds were healing, if he'd have crumpled if Hux had decided to respond to his posturing with a blow to his weak point. Yes, it would be quite nice to see that beastly man at his feet where he belonged.

Sudden heat flashed in Hux’ face, as the other connotations of such a posture rose unbidden. Hux had always assumed that he had a predilection for the fairer sex, but, well, damned if the Knight of Ren didn't have several of the traits he admired. The thick raven curls, those pouting lips, all of him so long and powerful. Hux snorted and shook his head. There was certainly no cause for his mind to wander further, there had at least been that much modesty afforded to the fallen knight, it was sorely improper to even consider violating that which remained.

He braced himself with a chill shower and then departed to the Officer’s Mess, perfectly pressed, hair slicked back and completely respectable. All thoughts of previous indiscretions forgotten.

Perhaps it went a bit too well as they returned later with a vengeance, Hux tossing and turning, thrashing in his cot as his mind refused to let him rest. It was to easy to think about how it had felt to be pressed into that wall, the muscular body molding to his, wondering what might have been his to discover if only he had surrendered.

It was infuriating and Hux was certain that he would freeze to death before he could find water cold enough to quench the sudden flames in his belly. He glared at the calendar on the wall angrily, this sort of hormonal flux was unusual for this time in his cycle, much less with such fervor, and he made a note to check in with the physician as soon as his schedule allowed it.

His life was a carefully calculated routine and to have something so mundane as his own body to betray him like this, well, he would have to be certain to take greater control of the rest of his life. A quick session of self indulgence before bed was hardly amiss, even if uncommon for him, and with any luck would help ease him to sleep.

It was to no avail, his desire continued to mount until his arms grew tired and yet still could find no relief from his body's demands. Worse still was the fixation in his thoughts about the day’s encounter, on how other outcomes could have played out. If perhaps Ren's outburst hadn't been motivated by masculine posturing but some kind of genuine desire.

Hux felt his face go redder, as if that were possible in his presently overflushed condition. Was he really wanting to become a pursuit of the undisciplined and wild Kylo Ren? The idea was preposterous, really, besides weren't force users supposed to be celibate or something? The man probably hadn't even been kissed much less know how to fuck. Despite the attempts to logic away the appeal, his brain was simply providing the idea of feral animalistic sex, all base instinct and sweat.

Hux groaned into his pillow. It wasn't that fraternizing with the crew was forbidden but it was tacky and tasteless, led to greater conflict. Hux had had his indecorous affairs in the past, as any young soldier was prone to, but had been proud that they had been few and quickly resolved. It had clearly been too long since Hux had indulged himself and he cursed that he could not have anticipated his needs ahead of time.

He’d simply been so fixated on his project, and now it was gone, leaving a gaping void in what remained of his life. It made a clear amount of sense how in this disarray he craved self destructive pleasures. It was almost enough to make him wish to drink or smoke, but both were inadvisable in the current situation. By contrast it seemed that a round or two of casual fornication might not be the most irresponsible of options.

This of course led back to the initial question of if the mysterious Force apprentice even had interest in the lean general, much less if that interest would be maintained after discovering the truth of him. Hux groaned, angry at himself for even considering it as he tried to plan what his approach would be. It wouldn't do to pretend, to flirt around the situation gradually until he could develop a feel for the other man’s predilection. Hux hated small talk and as far as he knew Ren never socialized with anyone if he could help it. Indeed, he probably took great pride in remaining distant, thinking that it somehow made him mysterious and otherworldly behind his inhuman mask.

Hux scoffed as he ran his palms over his face. He couldn't believe that the very things which he most disdained were all that Kylo Ren held in spades, took pride in of all things, and here he was plotting how to seek his favor for meaningless sex. Regretfully but also blessedly simple, the direct approach was likely the most effective. He considered the words he would use carefully. This was not one of his speeches but it was of equal importance that he made his meaning clear, professional, direct and discreet.

He steeled himself as he found himself prepared to make the proposition, straightened his demeanor and made to march out of his quarters to the other man’s berth. He’d no sooner opened the door then came face to face with the very ghoulish presence he had sought. All the carefully considered words fell from his mind as he took in the sight.

The Knight of Ren was stooping, regarding Hux with fevered eyes. His lank curls were mussed, and he appeared to be sweating. “Your thoughts are very loud, General.” He growled, his smirk more of a snarl.

A brief moment of panic urged Hux to close the door, but fortunately he remained still, his face frozen as his brain processed the next action.

“Would you care to invite me in, General?”

Hux blinked, then stepped aside to let the taller man enter. The door closed, and then Hux found himself cornered again, against the wall, now in his own room.

“I think that you were going to ask me for something?” Long fingers traced Hux’ jaw, tipping his chin up to match their gazes. “I seem to have heard something along the lines of ‘professional, direct and discreet’?”

“Yes.” Hux managed finally, voice not nearly as certain as he would have liked, suddenly overwhelmed with the reality of the oppressive aura of the man before him.

“Tell me what you want? I can be whatever you need from me.” He offered with surprising gentleness, face so close.

“You.” Hux gasped. “Show me.” He put his hands on the broad shoulders and gave a slight push.

Kylo grinned and removed his cloak with a flourish. Hux not missing the way he flinched at one point in the arc of revealing his chest, the bacta-wraps on his ribs still present and indicating that he was indeed still in pain. The Knight panted as he caught Hux’ gaze. “It's fine, will just take a while to stretch freely again.”

“What about your face?” The slash still looked raw and blistered, but there were no open wounds.

Ren grimaced. “It's as good as it will get.”

“May I?” Hux asked, gingerly reaching out a hand. Ren nodded, lowering his face in answer. The roughness of the scar compared to the smooth cheek was an interesting contrast. “Shaving must have been a bitch.”

Kylo grinned. “I'm surprised that I didn't end up making it worse.”

“Do you usually make a habit of reading people's thoughts?” Hux asks after a moment. “Can't imagine that I'm the first or only.”

Kylo laughs. “No, but it's pretty noticeable when someone is pleasuring themselves to the thought of me at 0400.”

“That doesn't happen very often?” Hux raises an eyebrow.

“Not on this deck.” He leans closer. “And only very rarely, if ever, from someone I'm interested in returning the favor for.”

“I suppose that I should be flattered, then.”

“Well, I certainly am.” Ren’s eyes had become hooded as they shared the breath between them. “May I kiss you?”

Hux answered with a hum as their lips met. It was not what he was expecting, gentle and not quite cautious. One of those large hands cupped the back of his head while the other slid down to his hip. Hux ran his own hands down the broad shoulders, ghosting over the bandages and mindlessly following the contours of the well sculpted muscles.

The kiss deepened as Ren pressed them together, the hand on Hux’ hip sliding to his thigh and gripping tightly. Hux moaned in response and suddenly both of Kylo's hands were on his ass, lifting him off his feet, all of his weight supported against the heat of Ren’s pelvis. Hux wrapped his legs around the toned torso and slid his fingers to the strong chest, eliciting a shiver as they ran over the bunching abdominals.

“Tell me what you want, Hux.” He growled, moving his mouth to the general’s throat, thumbs pressing circles above his waist.

Hux gasped, fingers clutching as he tried to find some thread of order in his spinning head. “F-fuck me.” He groans. “Right here, like this.”

“Impatient are we?” He grinned against Hux’ pulse. He ran a hand over Hux’ crotch, then moved his fingers to removing the pants, only his fingertips teasing over the waistband. Hux unwrapped his legs, nervous, knees shaking. His feet didn't touch the floor and it took him a moment to realize that he was being held up by the Force. Kylo shoved down on both pants and underwear with one hand, revealing Hux’ pubic mound. “So it's true,” He mumbled in amusement as his middle finger slid down to find Hux’ arousal. The general was tense, fearful of a mocking rejection even as he ached for more. “The carpet does match the drapes.” Kylo grinned as he met Hux’ eyes.

“Fuck you, Kylo Ren.” He spat, lacking the venom he tried to fake.

“I'm working on it.” The man nearly purred, dropping to his knees. Hux’ pants were gone and he barely had time to question it before Ren’s shoulders were below his knees, the soft, overwarm mouth teasing his thighs. Once he managed to feel secure he was overwhelmed by the sensation of a clever tongue exploring his folds. Those hands supported his ass, keeping his legs spread as the strong thumbs teased the taut tendons of his thighs, which jumped at every upstroke of Kylo’s tongue.

Hux was already breathing heavy, then the man between his legs finally focused on sucking him off, forcing him to shout out loud, twisting his hands into the thick black curls. One of Ren’s hands moved, and gently a finger probed Hux’ moist slit, before pushing inside of him, earning a long moan from the general. The exploration was slow and methodical as Hux clenched around the thick knuckles, outright screaming as it pressed into his sweet spot. He quivered as a second finger joined the first.

Hux struggled to bare his torso, too hot as his panting tore through him, his binder restraining his inhalations. Even freed from the constriction, it was still difficult for Hux to pull in enough air. Every time that he reached his peak and before he could relax another finger was added. As he was guided through another climax, feeling almost pained by the fullness of four fingers, Kylo slowly relented.

“Well, General, are you quite warmed up?” He grinned up at Hux, completely unperturbed by how wet his face was.

“Ah, fuck.” Hux sighs, body still quivering as he let his head slump back against the cool plasteel wall.

“Are you sure you're ready for that?” Ren taunted, standing, sliding one arm behind Hux’ back as he guided the general's legs back around his waist.

“Are you?” Hux panted, realizing that Kylo too was bare below him, almost disappointed that he couldn't see what lay beneath.

“Oh, I've been ready.” He chuckled, kissing Hux hungrily. “I just worry that you won't be able to handle it, what was that you were thinking earlier? Something about me being a wild, savage beast, fucking you in the most brutal fashion?”

Hux couldn't reply, rendered speechless by the feeling of Ren’s cockhead rubbing against him, spreading slick. He could tell that the man was substantially endowed from the bulge he'd felt earlier, but the pressure that built as he felt Ren aligning to enter him, he was almost worried that he wouldn't be able to meet his claims. He whimpered as the first thrust barely pushed his labia aside, just the very tip teasing his insides. Ren retreated very little before snapping his hips forward and Hux moaned loudly, clenching around the thick crown of his shaft as it breached him. 

It was both pleasure and pain as Kylo worked himself deeper, trying not to force his intrusion but not quite slick enough to glide into the tight heat easily. Hux was aware of the Force user monitoring his feelings, trying to be gentle, but each thrust became more unclear as feedback looped between them, Ren unable to hold back his own wash of pleasure from flowing into Hux even as he buried himself inside the other man.

Ren started the pace gradually, rocking his hips with quiet moans as he waited for Hux’ reflexive clenching to ease. Hux breathed shallowly, feeling so full that he could hardly inhale, so tense and trembling with how overwhelming the sensation was. Pressure was being exerted not only to his regular sweet spot but he could feel the thickness pressing into pleasure points he didn't even know he had. This was almost enough to push him over the edge again, but he whined unhappily as Ren withdrew.

“Oh fuck!” He screamed as the Knight plunged back in all at once with a loud groan. Kylo leaned back to glance up and down at the sight of Hux anchored on his cock, moving his hands to grip at the thinner man's hips. Hux return his look with a hazy expression, reaching his trembling hands to Ren’s face, and the Knight is only too happy to comply by swallowing the moans which follow. Eventually the pace is such that Ren has to pull away again, panting as his muscles start to ache from the burden of keeping Hux against the wall. supporting his weight between gravity, his own hips and the leverage of his arms.

Ren was trying to pace himself, stuttering a warning to Hux. “I'm a- going t-” 

Hux didn't hear him, having been repeating a litany of the word fuck increasing in volume.

“Hux!” He groans.

“Don't you dare stop now!” Hux gasps feeling his body starting to shudder with release.

Emboldened, Ren increased to a more furious pace, slamming into his partner with loud guttural moans, losing himself to the pleasure. The feedback loop echoed between them until the pleasure was such that it's difficult for either to sort out their own sensations from the other. Both were gasping for air as they started to settle back down and Hux could finally begin to think clearly again.

He realized with a shiver that his sharp clenching was never meant to force Ren out, but to pull him in. As a ripple of heat moved through him and a more noticeable burn settled into the heat of their coupling, Hux finally gained full awareness of the fact that they'd taken no precautions.

“We shouldn't have done that.” Hux groans, still panting, but unable to summon even the slightest measure of regret. He leaned his head back with a satisfied grin, resting a hand over his eyes.

Trembling as he kept their balance, Ren pushes his hair out of his face and looks up at Hux’ sated expression. “Would you like to do it again?”

“Absolutely.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice lazy morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, as I was about to upload yesterday I realized that I hadn't edited the chapter at all, and I generally need at least two passes to be coherent and not use the word groaned repetitively.
> 
> Fun fact, I wrote the first seven chapters of this fic during a two day road trip to see the eclipse and was incredibly sleep deprived the whole time. It took another week to actually finish the fic, and apparently I never went back to edit previous chapters. I will hopefully get the rest of the fic edited ahead of time, between reading far superior fics to see how much more room I have to grow as a writer.

Hux was feeling surprisingly lucid as he hit the bed with a thump, not quite certain how much of his flight was Ren’s physical aim or the Force to guiding his landing. Whatever the case the general enjoyed the view as Kylo swaggered to his bed, even softening, his member was impressive as it swayed between his legs, a perfect extension of his muscular form. Hux bit his lip drinking in the sight as the other man knelt onto the bed, firm thighs flexing.

Ren grinned, leaning his head against Hux’ knee, before giving a playful nip to his thigh. Wordlessly Hux spread his legs and relaxed onto the bed. He propped his head up to watch as Ren kissed his way up one leg and then the other until he again settled between them. Neither needed to speak, Hux just let himself go limp as Ren eagerly lapped up his own cum dribbling from Hux’ wetness.

He didn't spend as long in the ministrations as before and Hux was surprised by how soon the other man was ready to perform again. At first Kylo simply resumed kissing, letting Hux taste their mingled essence, moving to mark his neck as he rested his heat against Hux’.

“Hnng, keep it below the collar, please.” Hux grumbled, writhing against the thickness pressing between his legs. Kylo grinned against his throat, then bit down on Hux’ collarbone as he ground against him more firmly.

“I love the way you look like this.” Kylo groaned, gripping Hux’ thigh. “I want to fuck you even harder than before, if that's alright.”

“Oh, fuck yes.” Hux nearly purrs.

“I've wanted this for so long, wanted you.” Ren panted as he guided himself in slowly, lifting one of Hux’ legs to his shoulder.

“How long?” Hux whimpered.

“Fuck, since I first saw you.” He shivered. “You were so sharp and cold. I just wanted to destroy your composure.” His thrusts were deep and slow, Hux feeling every ripple of their flesh, the change in texture where Ren’s cum and his own slick layered together. “Need you so bad, don't want to rush, want to last...”

Hux basked in the praise as much as the pleasure. “Go on.” He goaded, exploring Ren’s muscular torso at his leisure.

“Ah, fuck, your legs, so long, you're so pale I want to mark you up, hnng, you're so tight, so hot, so small and taking me so well.” He emphasized his point by wrapping his large hands around Hux’ waist, slipping down his lean hips and spreading his ass with a gentle grasp.

“So fucking big.” Hux growled, writhing against the feeling of fullness. “I'm going to feel you for days.”

Grinning, Ren pressed down, nearly folding Hux in two to kiss his face and bite down on his neck, chest rumbling with pleasure.

“You seem to be taking it easy, did you already tire out?” Hux needled. He didn't get time to gloat as he felt Kylo snarl against his throat and then start slamming him into the mattress, spreading his legs still wider. Hux could only gasp for air, suddenly far too lost to feel self conscious that he was veritably squealing in response to the brutal pace. He was clenched so tight, whole body shaking so hard that he wasn't sure when, how long or how many times he climaxed, simply a mess of sensations as he felt the savage hunger radiating from the Knight.

Ren was clenching his hips hard enough to bruise, as well as anywhere else he could find a place to grip for greater leverage. Hux had never been fucked like this before, his body used in such a way as to be a tool that could only intensify his own pleasure. He was beyond wrecked, embracing the loss of control as everything taken from him except for the exquisite ecstasy. There was no thought of his own body except how good it felt as Ren relished it, sucking and biting his nipples into stiff peaks, slamming into him hard enough he could feel his organs shift around the intrusion. In other circumstances it would have hurt if it didn't feel so good.

The experience was like a lifetime if not an eternity, something in the ferocity forging a bond within him that kindness and gentleness could never reach. Kylo Ren had consumed him even as he begged for more. He felt boneless, nerveless as he trembled with the bellow that signified the larger man's release. Ren panted, gasping for air like he was drowning.

“Hux.” He huffed, lifting a hand to cup his face. He had no further words, but Hux understood, through the look on his eyes as well as the psychic feedback which rolled off of him. If he'd been clear of mind, it would have terrified him, as it was, it was the most appropriate relief. They relaxed around each other, pulling apart to crush each other even closer as they let their bodies rest, quickly falling into slumber.

~

Hux woke slowly, his body throbbing, each wince of pain followed by a wave of pleasure. The stickiness between his thighs was the next sensation of awareness, then finally that of a heaviness around his body and against his back. He still felt exhausted and part of him simply wanted to return to sleep. Memories of the previous night sunk in with the same languorous gravity. He felt very nearly drunk with the lazy pleasure of satisfaction. He was slightly stiff and would need to stretch, but as he became more alert, he decided he would prefer to start with the distraction of a different kind of warm up.

At first, Hux couldn't budge the Knight from his side, but before he could get frustrated, the larger man groaned and cooperated with rolling onto his back. Grinning, Hux straddled his thighs, pleased to see that he was already half hard. He rocked up against it, taking the thickness into his hand with eager strokes. Kylo groaned again, blinking sleepily but no less pleased with the sight that greeted him.

Hux was panting as he ground against the hardening shaft, quickly half fooling himself into the experience to feel that the erection he was stroking was his own.

“It is, any time you want it.” Ren grumbled with pleasure, trying not to disturb his partner's rhythm as his body bucked reflexively. His large hands ran up and down Hux’ pale thighs, pressing his fingertips gingerly along the constellation of bruises he’d left behind previously.

Hux moved his hands to rest against Kylo’s broad chest, maintaining momentum with his hips alone, rubbing his slick along the hardened shaft, pressing it down against the Knight's belly.

“I still can't believe how big you are.” Hux groaned as he adjusted to pressing it inside of him. “Always thought that your saber was compensation before...”

Kylo huffed a laugh. “I have nothing to prove to you.”

“Not anymore, fuck.” Hux gulped, shivers running down his spine as he sank down on what seemed like an impossible task. “I don't know how you fit.” He was fighting down the urge to squeal as he felt himself filling to what seemed like overflowing, not realizing just how much wetness he'd still retained until Kylo's throbbing girth forced it back out.

Ren closed his eyes as he relaxed, running his hands up and down Hux’ thin body, as if memorizing the way it felt under his palms, thumbs mapping him with small circles. Hux heaved a sigh of relief as he finally felt his sit bones make contact with Kylo's hips.

“Enjoying the view, General?” He purred, eyes half lidded as Hux fought to catch his breath atop him.

“I quite enjoy having you beneath me, yes.” The redhead taunted.

Ren thrust up with enough force that the thinner man was nearly unseated. “I'm sorry, sir, but were you planning to move?”

“You, fuck, fucking...shit.” Hux scrabbled on Ren’s chest to keep his balance, and then fought to control the pace as Ren slowly let him regain the upper hand. He nearly lost it again as he saw himself moving. “You fucking beast, I can see you moving inside me.”

Kylo grinned more broadly as he took in the sight of Hux’ bulging abdomen contorting with each thrust. The stress and burdens of previous events had melted away from the moment they had come together, the Knight growing more satisfied with every second he watched the proud General give himself over to pleasure. Ren had never found such contentment as he did now, glorying in having been instrumental to this change. To so visibly see the impact he was having over the smaller man's body made him feel more powerful than he did when taking or sparing lives.

Hux was starting to tire, practically wheezing as his legs grew sore, more strenuous than squats as he brought their bodies together and lifted himself away. He was past chasing his own pleasure merely determined to break the man below him as he had been broken, laid open and mindless. If he were capable of thinking clearly he might have grown frustrated, but instead it brought in a new wave of revelry as Ren firmly took hold of his hips and started to move his body as if he weighed nothing, simply an object existing for his own pleasure. Hux let himself surrender to it fully.

As Ren firmly held him in place through his final moments of release, Hux settled himself down to lean his head against Kylo's chest, listening to the hammering heartbeat steady and lull him to sleep.

~

Hux was a man who normally adhered to the strictest of routines and schedules, so when an alarm startled him from sleep for the first time in years he very nearly panicked. Kylo didn't stir except to flail one hand blindly as Hux sat up and noted the time as well as his current situation, skin tacky between his thighs where Ren's flaccid member clung to his leg as he peeled himself away.

“Wake up, we're both expected on the bridge in thirty, I expect that you might want to collect yourself before we're seen by our subordinates.” He prodded as he quickly stretched and prepared his uniform for the day. “If you're not awake by the time I finish my shower I will leave you here.” He threatened as he hurried into the refresher.

Hux had made himself presentable to his usual standard within ten minutes, pleased that no sign of his night’s activities were evident, except that he supposed that he did look perhaps a bit more lively than his usual stone cold demeanor. He scowled, but was in fact pleased to see that he looked well rested for once and the flush on his cheeks did not stand out unsuitably from his pale skin. 

It truly had been too long since indulging his physical demands, given that he normally slept far less forcing himself to micromanage every aspect of the Finalizer’s operations. Grimly, he supposed that it was a relief of a sort that he was no longer responsible for Starkiller base on top of the rest of his administrative duties.

Despite the many failures and setbacks of the loss of both the base and the weapon, he felt that he had tested the true mettle of his men and their dedication. Perhaps he could even allow himself further delegation of tasks now that he knew who could be depended upon during a crisis.

He snorted at the dichotomy between the great service Kylo Ren had just provided him in comparison to his direct culpability in the disasters which had led to the fall of the base. He had been livid in the aftermath, furious to be assigned what he considered a babysitting mission in recovering the dark apprentice. Now, in hindsight he could accept the defeat, he had learned important vulnerabilities in their organization and could acknowledge the wisdom that every strategist knows that no plan survives contact with the enemy.

So buoyed was his mood that he didn't make good on his threat to abandon his co-commander, instead prodding him into the refresher in turn so that he could change his thoroughly soiled bedding and pick up the clothing strewn across the room. He left as soon as his quarters were in order, unconcerned that the long haired man still remained nearly unresponsive in the shower. He even had time for a quick breakfast before the meeting.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to be a beta reader or collaborate with me, pm me over Tumblr or Skype or Twitter or basically any platform under the username Kiyarasabel.
> 
> As always, please leave kudos, comments, bookmarks and subscriptions to feed my ego so I can keep writing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professional and business like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update day I hope you enjoy another chapter of shameless smut. I'm on vacation. BD

As the highest ranking on-duty officers met in the board room of the bridge, he couldn't even find it in himself to be annoyed that Ren was as usual the last to arrive. It was something of a relief, in fact, to see the Knight in his full regalia as usual, knowing in addition that it indicated that he'd properly changed his clothing rather than the rumpled and rather sullied robes that he’d last seen in a pile on the floor.

He was pleased to hear that his subordinates reported improving conditions in nearly every aspect as they regrouped from the prior setbacks. Everything was settling into a neat, orderly sense of the ordinary and Hux felt himself relaxing for the first time in a great deal of time. Life had never been easy, fighting his way through the ranks, earning his status and respect through hard work required constant vigilance.  
In all honesty, having experienced what he had in command of the base, he realized that he could be content simply as the commander of this vessel. He'd always felt loyal to his ships and stations, but the Finalizer was the first place in many years, if ever, that felt like home. He was so very focused on his work that at first he almost didn't notice what felt like a soft breeze ruffling his hair.

Casually scanning his surroundings he could not see a vent, but before he could be confused, he locked his gaze on an expressionless black helmet. He would swear that he could feel Ren grin under his stupid mask as he calmly set his hands back down on the table. 

Hux narrowed his eyes at the other man minutely to discourage his shenanigans during official duty. Whatever arrangement they would settle upon in their own time was not to interfere while they were doing their jobs. Hux knew that Ren knew that and the amused response he could feel in his head was very quickly riling his formerly peaceable mood.

It was a testament to his composure that he didn't stiffen noticeably as he felt the ghostly sensation of pressure along his thigh. While Kylo could behave as a child behind his mask, Hux had a duty to remain unyielding in the face of his subordinates. Without their unfailing respect, all that he had worked for would be lost. 

He could feel a flush rising in his cheeks as a sensation very like fingers traced up and down his legs. He pressed his knees together in response and then very nearly lost his cool when they were forcibly spread back open. He did his best to project his disdain and disapproval to Ren, knowing now for certain that the Knight could sense what he projected, but all he felt in response was the sense of a juvenile dare.

Hux activated the recording setting of his datapad to monitor the rest of the meeting as he focused his mind on the absurd battle of wills that Kylo Ren insisted on playing during this vital meeting. Knowing that Ren was not going to back down from simple discouragement, Hux considered what tactics he should meet the teasing probing with.

With the right balance of indignation and offense, Hux accepted that he would have to beat him at his own game. _I wonder what it would take to make you moan through that stupid mask of yours_. He could feel the sudden pique of interest. _Certainly I would need to do more than touch your knee... Probably would have to use my mouth, bite down, suck on your thighs._

Kylo Ren sat up straighter, and Hux almost smiled. 

_You’d like me on my knees, wouldn't you? Licking my way up to your crotch, rubbing my face in your musk._ Hux could see the Knight's shoulders as he tried to control his breathing. Hux couldn't hold back the twitch of a smirk. _I bet you'd even like it if I were to nibble at your sack._

He knew that he had Ren’s full attention now, like a begging dog. If they weren't in front of an audience, Hux was sure he would have whimpered. _I don't even know how I would fit your monster cock in my mouth, but I do wish I could taste it, roll my tongue around the tip, teasing the folds of skin, licking up the bottom to suck every drop of pre from your slit. Oh the sounds I would like to make, if only I could take you down my throat, can you imagine? I would be helpless, choking on your dick as you face fucked me, begging through the vocoder. Would you like the way I would moan for you, my face red, tears and snot leaking as I gagged around you. Oh and my hands, they would not be idle._

_Have you ever fingered your ass Kylo? I would spread you open and tease you, rubbing circles around your sweet spot until you needed me to push that button. When you came I would pull away, swallowing half your load while the rest sprayed my face and streaked our uniforms. Imagine that we did all of this and someone walked in on us then._

The harsh sound of static brought the room to attention as Ren forcibly exhaled.

Nervously, Mitaka offered. “Bless you, Lord Ren.”

In time, Hux calmly dismissed the meeting, having been enjoying the Knight's trepidation as the time came that he was expected to rise with the others. Mercifully, Hux gave the order for him to remain behind as the other officers filed out. As they were left alone, The General leaned back against the table, smug as Ren adjusted himself, his arousal evident despite his voluminous robes.

“I thought that I was rather clear that our arrangement was not to interfere with our duties.” Hux purred. “Take that damn helmet off so that I can dress you down properly.”

Ren’s expression was not quite apologetic. “You were bored.”

“I was doing my job.”

“Busywork more like. I don't think any of the notes you took were anything but redundant. What's the point of delegation of you're going to do every piece of work over again?” Ren looked serious. “If I didn't know better I might accuse you of trying to distract yourself from something.”

Hux snorted. “What are you suggesting, that I'm off my game because of you.”

Kylo laughed, a touch bitterly. “Since the moment I met you, I could hear the wheels turning in your mind, never at rest. I can't speak for all beings but humans are not meant to live that way.”

“Between my command of this ship and the Starkiller project, it was vital that I stay focused.”

“Your excuses wear thin, I don't think that you're even convincing yourself.” Ren’s sympathetic expression was particularly galling.

“So, what, you think that you're entitled to play sex games with me as an act of charity?”

“No, that's purely selfish hedonism on my part, you know that I am somewhat impulsive. But it has come to my attention that despite all you do, you never allow yourself to enjoy the life you've struggled so hard to achieve for yourself.”

“So you think that you're helping me by neglecting the duties of my station to play mind games?!”

“If you truly wish to end our dalliance, I will leave you to your redundancies, but I had the distinct impression that you were quite rather enjoying yourself.”

Hux caught his breath to protest but could not contradict what was said. “Put your damn helmet back on and make yourself useful.”

Kylo's grin was wicked as his face disappeared into the black mask. “What use would you have for me, General?” He asked, closing the distance between them.

Hux could not afford to panic, to give in and lose himself to the overgrown manchild’s games. On the other hand, the two of them were alone and highly unlikely to be disturbed. Additionally, he could tell that despite their discussion the Knight's ardor had not waned. “Very well, but make it quick.” He snapped, trying not to betray the shiver which ran down his spine as Ren chuckled through the voice distorter.

Hux couldn't lie that being bent to the larger man's will wasn't incredibly gratifying, even in the following case as he was forced double over the table, one firm gloved hand on his hip while the other shoved down on his neck, grasping at his hair. Forcing down the general's pants with one hand, Ren pulled his hand away to bring it back with a loud smack across Hux’ ass. The general moaned and arched his back, the pain only increasing his anticipation as his skin reddened.

His first thought as Ren shoved himself into his tightness was that he could not recall a time that he had been so grateful to receive such indulgence. The gasps and moans through the mask sounded even more delicious than Hux had imagined as Ren praised him, babbling nearly an endless stream of nonsense as he kept the smaller man pinned against the boardroom table.

“Hux.” The naked desperation was clear despite the distortion and the redhead thought that his name had never sounded better. “We were made for this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so happy to update the tags today.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phasma is terrifying and if you aren't afraid of her you're wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late fam, I'm still on vacation and my phone was dying yesterday so I couldn't upload. Tragically, this is the one chapter without porn in it.

After returning to his quarters to change into a second pair of underwear and pants for the day, Hux realized that he was going to miss the opportunity to dally with Ren as he pleased. In half a day cycle the Knight was to return to his master. He did not expect that the lack would affect his performance in any way, but he would regret the ease of the arrangement. He considered the possibility of pursuing another but it would be both needlessly difficult and a probable disappointment after the intensity of Ren.

“Missing me already, General, I'm touched.” Ren greeted as they met again in the halls.

“Don't flatter yourself, I simply dislike having to adjust my routine.” In truth, the Knight's earlier observation had led him to the shocking realization that for at least several years he had been doing the equivalent of every task twice for every aspect of not only his own duties but that of his subordinates as well. What he had thought before as due diligence in double checking information had added up into an obscene waste of time.

“I had expected that you would have worn me out, but instead I feel revitalized. I can't remember having so much energy before.” Ren praised.

Hux flushed despite himself. He too had noticed much the same, feeling motivated to increase his daily exercise regimen. As they fell into step beside one another he realized that they were both headed towards the officer's training gym.

“May I call you by Armitage?” The cloaked man queried.

Hux gave the Knight a sidelong glance. “I'd rather you didn't, especially not in front of anyone.”

“Noted.” The silence extended a few beats further. “Is there any other form of address you would like me to use? Publicly I respect that we maintain formal address, but I must admit that calling rank is not especially appealing to me in more intimate contexts.”

Hux snorted. “Are you asking for permission to give me a pet name? To call me by diminutives? I'm afraid that I haven't much use for endearments.”

“A pity, you deserve to be appreciated.”

“There are many who would dispute that I deserve anything but a swift execution.” He retorted, trying to ignore the implications of Ren's words.

“Maybe so, but I find it immensely favorable to see your response to complementary treatment.”

“How often do you indulge in such dalliances like this?” Hux decided to shift the subject.

“I have never experienced another dalliance quite like this. There's something different about you that I have yet to define.”

“Well, you're rather different from my past pursuits yourself.” Hux smirked. “For one thing most of them were women.”

“Are you trying to call into question my masculinity?”

Hux snorted. “We’ve established that you've nothing to prove in that department.” He sized up the robed form beside him. “Not that you don't have some assets that many women would envy.”

They entered the mostly empty gymnasium, and Ren paused to give Hux a long appraising stare. “General, how would you like to spar with me?”

Hux huffed. “And lose a challenge that I cannot win? No thank you.”

“I don't want to embarrass you, I just want someone to practice with. You aren't afraid of me all the sudden are you?” He removed his helmet and shook out his hair before tying it back.

“I simply acknowledge that I am unlikely to gain any significant advantage over someone who has two hundred pounds over me.”

“I'll go easy on you, Hux.” Ren teased, stripping to the waist. Hux crossed his arms over his thin frame, feeling exposed in his tank top and trying to ignore the way Ren had said his name as if it were some kind of declaration.

“You can murder someone with your mind, why do you even bother with this?” He gestured to their surroundings.

“A healthy body improves the mind.” Kylo grinned. “Also it's more fun with someone else.”

Hux glared, Ren's tone of voice incredibly too suggestive. “No one else will spar with you, will they?”

“Phasma does but, anyone else I have to order to stand up to me and there's no point beating on someone who flinches if I so much as blink.” Kylo admitted with surprising ease.

Hux had been planning on a simple routine of basic weight training and cardio, having grown somewhat self-conscious in comparison to the brawn of Ren. Before he could make another protest, he made the mistake of meeting the somber brown eyes. “Fine, but when I say I'm done, it's over.”

Ren beamed and the intensity of it was like staring at the sun.

They circled the mat tentatively, the first few blows testing and setting the threshold of force they would use. Hux wasn't sure if he was merely close to or faster than Ren, uncertain how much the Knight was truly holding back. After a few rounds of a flurry of blows, dodges and blocks, Ren asked. “Are you comfortable with grappling?”

“There is no way that I can stand up to grappling with you.” Hux growled, already slightly winded despite that Ren had yet to start sweating.

“I can teach you how it's done.” Kylo’s grin broadened. “Maybe I'll even teach you how to beat someone as big as me.”

Hux was hesitant, but a crowd had started to form and he was not about to back down in front of their men. A small whine escaped him as he met the mat with a surprising amount of gentleness. It was a mistake to meet Ren’s face, eyes sparkling and a soft smile. Before he could process the thumping of his heart, he was firmly secure against the ground, limbs twisted behind him. Ren explained the technique, gesturing in demonstration for the benefit of the audience before releasing Hux, and helping him to his feet.

Hux was determined not to make it easy for Ren to take him down again so easily, quicker to dodge and deflect, avoiding his grasp. Too busy watching his hands, Ren swept him off his feet. He used a different hold this time, Hux grimaced as his jaw set against the padding. The general knew he would tire, an inevitability against someone so far above his weight class, but he was committed to making at least one successful show of strength.

His landings grew less gentle and Hux was pleased that Ren appeared to be starting to make an effort. “The other reason that I wanted to wrestle with you is that I don't think that you'll complain if I might find this a little too enjoyable.” Ren murmured into his ear. Hux was glad that he was already flushed with exertion so that no one would notice his reaction when Ren pressed himself meaningfully against his thigh before pulling away.

Hux was impressed that Ren was able to hide his half hard erection through a combination of baggy pants and stance. If the Knight had not called his attention to it, he wouldn't have noticed. He guessed that the other man had sufficient practice at his age. Hux lunged the moment he sensed Ren break his gaze, and was overwhelmed with euphoria as the larger man lost his balance beneath him.

Hux struggled to get a hold, trying to get a lock as the Knight had demonstrated previously. It was only marginally disappointing when Ren relented enough to let Hux entrap his arms. His pride deflated somewhat when he noticed that Captain Phasma had entered the room. “What about when you spar with her?”

Ren paled, face aghast at the thought. “Only when I'm wearing a cup, she hits below the belt.”

Hux laughed. “Are you afraid of her?”

“Aren't you?”

Hux broke the set, laughing and panting too hard to continue. “Good match, Lord Ren.” He nodded to the gathering of forces. “I'm afraid that I must bow out, I have not been maintaining my physical training sufficiently to continue this bout.”

“May I cut in, gentlemen?” Phasma asked coyly, only she and Hux able to see Ren’s slight flinch.

“Give me a moment to prepare myself Captain, the General has left me out of breath.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pshhh, consequences, what could those be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise in advance because the characterization gets weird for a moment but eh it's all in good fun

Hux kept himself even busier while Ren was absent, in training with his master. He continued challenging his physical training, pleased with the gradual improvement to his physique, and continued to thoroughly dissect his duties and practices to eliminate redundancies. Very quickly the task moved on from his duties and responsibilities to the very layout of the ship. While a certain level of contingencies were a fundamental aspect of battleship design for safety and structural integrity in the event of battle or collision damage, much of the ship was wasted space and thus wasted material.

It had been too long since he'd practiced his drafting and there was something entirely too gratifying about analyzing the ship, considering the ways in which the Finalizer could be improved. Despite himself he felt a deep gratitude for the Knight's favor, appalled that he had wasted an unknown portion of his life spinning his wheels ineffectively when instead he could have been doing so much more.

He tried to tell himself that it was thankfulness alone which accounted for his excitement about the Knight’s return. The usual required crew were present as the Knight's shuttle docked. Hux wasn't sure what to make of the awareness of the other man's presence, as if he'd known before the communication sent to the ship when he began his return, a feeling that had grown to a peak as Kylo disembarked.

He strode forward to meet the assembled officers with the customary greeting, but Hux could feel the hungry gaze directed at him through the impassive face of the black helmet. _General, I don't know what you've done, but you had better hurry to your quarters before I take you against the wall in front of everyone._

Hux dismissed the assembly and turned neatly on his heel as they dispersed. _I know that they say absence makes the heart grow fonder Ren, but I admit that your response is more emphatic than I expected._

Hux felt a response in the form of a possessive growl, and if he hadn't known better he would have been intimidated by the intensity rolling off of the larger man. The door hadn't managed to close fully before Hux was Force thrown onto his bed.

“I suggest you undress quickly if you don't want me to rip it off.” Kylo snarled, tossing his helmet to the ground and flinging off his cloak. Hux shucked off his greatcoat but his fingers shook as he fumbled with the clasps at his throat. “Do you need help, General?” His breath was hot on Hux’ neck.

“Do it.” Hux groaned. He cried out with surprise and no small amount of admiration as Ren gripped his belt with one hand, his collar with the other and barely pulled before shredding the fabric away with the Force. He hadn't realized quite how wet he was until Kylo slid into him with one long stroke.

“How are you so ready for me, Hux?” He groaned, his whole body shuddering.

“I don't know.” He gasped honestly, brain struggling to catch up with his body. Ren had no such difficulty surrendering to his desire, devouring what he needed from Hux while the general could only hold on and scream through his bliss.

“Oh Hux, I missed this, I missed you, your voice, so sweet.” He whined. “I'm not going to last, this is too good, I can't stop.” Hux could only whimper his assent. Kylo did not withdraw, instead patiently catching his breath as the aftershocks rippled through them, their foreheads pressed together as they shared in the ambient waves of pleasure.

“That was, ... some greeting.” Hux finally managed as his mind slowly came back online.

“Sorry it was over so quickly.” He offered, despite Hux’ snort and dismissive hand wave. “I don't know how to explain it, you're just... Something is different about you, positively irresistible. I don't want to let you out of my sight.”

Hux smirked, pleased by the way the Knight so desperately laid bare his weaknesses. “Well, I have been busier since you left, taking care to do real work rather than the mindless busywork you pointed out I was doing. Maybe you've noticed that I have been working out?”

“I did, absolutely, notice, but that's not what I mean.” Kylo huffed.

“Yes, yes, some kind of Force thing, I'd gathered.” Hux rolled his eyes. Kylo frowned at him, but didn't protest the curt dismissal. He knew that the general disapproved of the unseen dealings. Like the machines he designed, Hux’ mind was a precision instrument, finely tuned for specific purposes. “Don't pout, it's unbecoming of a grown man.”

Kylo shot him a sharp glare, but then, decided to exaggerate his pout to a preposterous degree. “Old man Hux is soooo mean and grumpy!”

“You're damn right I am.” Hux preened, trying to smother a smug grin.

“You're no fun at all, everyone says that you have a stick up your butt.” His normally deep voice had affected a singsong falsetto.

“You would know.” Hux sniffed, feeling his lips quiver. Ren’s eyes glittered deviously as he raised his fingers in warning. “Don't you dare!” Hux gasped, quickly falling prey to the age old treachery of tickling. Hux struggled valiantly, unable to shift the larger man’s weight, even when Ren moved to use his mouth to to join the teasing. No matter how he squirmed and wiggled, every grip he slipped out of was quickly replaced with another.

It was a small mercy that Ren seemed to sense when his will was flagging. “Do you surrender?” He goaded.

“Never!” Hux gasped dramatically, though he knew that he was already beaten.

“I don't think so, I think that soon you will be begging me to stop.” Hux fought and snarled, legs kicking helplessly where they were parted by Ren’s massive torso, both wrists held in one of his hands. “I think that I, Lord Kylo of the Knights of Ren have achieved victory over the Infamous General Armitage 'Starkiller’ Hux.”

“No!”

“Yield to your conqueror, or there shall be no mercy.”

Hux was wheezing for air, and knew that the game was played. “I shall be avenged!” 

“Then there is nothing to stop me from claiming my prize!” Kylo leaned forward to eagerly plunder Hux’ pliable mouth. The general melted into it, patiently waiting for the Knight to release his wrists, then immediately launched a surprise counterattack. Kylo yelped and rolled off the bed dramatically. “Treachery! I have been bamboozled!”

Hux tried his best to huff a put upon sigh, but couldn't quite smother the chuckle in his tone.

“You don't laugh enough.” Ren commented from the floor. “It's such a wonderful sound.”

“I laugh a perfectly normal amount, you just aren't funny.” Hux swatted him with a pillow as he sat up.

“It's a mystery how I got my dick in you with the size of the stick up your ass, General Huffs.”

“If I really did have a stick up my ass I would take it out just to beat you with it.” He threatened with another blow of the pillow.

Ren leapt to his feet and grabbed the spare pillow. “En garde!” 

“You're such a child.” Hux giggled.

“It is my youthful spirit that will lead me to victory!” He taunted.

“It is old age and treachery which always wins!” The general boasted, tossing his blanket over Ren’s head while pummeling him with a flurry of blows. Tripping over the tangled cloth, Ren went down with a whoosh. Hux closed in on his target, sitting astride the fallen knight and continuing to slam the pillow over his head in long swinging strokes, showboating perhaps a bit much. “You're such a stupid, silly, useless oaf, what is even your purpose in this organization!”

As the blanket slipped off his face, hair sticking out in all directions, Ren met his gaze purposefully. “Obviously, I'm here to make you smile.”

Hux felt his heart stop for a moment, and threw his pillow in Ren's face defensively. “Don't say things like that!”

“Like what?” Hux looked away, could still feel that earnest gaze upon him, no doubt still wearing that terrifyingly open expression.

“Mushy stuff.” Hux grumbled.

“Mushy stuff? And you called me a child.”

“This is simply a professional arrangement, that sort of emotional sentiment is inappropriate.” Hux scolded.

“Why?”

“Because as co-commanders of this ship we are expected to be held to a higher standard and cannot afford to have any conflicts of interest that might interfere with our work!” Hux realized that his voice was not nearly as impassive as he'd hoped.

Wisely, Ren said nothing. Hux’ datapad beeped an alert.

“I have to go.” The general stood and dismissed the alarm function.

“Whatever it is, just cancel it.” Ren asked softly, kissing Hux’ shoulder.

“I will not.” Hux insisted, more petulantly than intended. “I have a routine to keep and it does not revolve around you.”

“I know, Hux, but I feel like we should talk.”

“Later.” He demanded, wiping himself clean before putting on fresh clothing. “You can stay here until I get back if you don't have anything important to do.”

~

Hux liked to think that his regular medical appointments were a simple routine but despite the frequency it never ceased to make him feel disgruntled. Analyzing his outburst, he wondered if he wasn't just agitated about his appointment, the disgrace of stripping down to a paper gown while he allowed a physician to prod him as droids took his vitals and tested his bodily fluids.

His attendant was a young girl, and she seemed embarrassed to broach the subject. “Sir, I apologize if no one has informed you but for this test to be effective it's advised that you wait three days after any sexual activity.”

Hux groaned and covered his face with his hands. “Just get on with it. I want to get this over with.”

“Yes sir.” She hurried off with her business and soon he was greeted by his doctor.

“General Hux, sir, I am afraid that it won't be possible to administer your usual injections.”

“Why not?” He scowled, feeling more vexed by the minute.

“I'm afraid that your current condition complicates matters...”

“What condition?”

“Well, sir, according to your blood work, it would seem that you are pregnant.”

“What? No, I can't be pregnant, I haven't had a menstrual cycle in fifteen years.”

“That may be so, but sometimes, despite how regular it seems, the body responds in unexpected ways. Especially in humans, our physiology is not an exact science. Any kind of change in the body can result in a spike or lull in hormones, and that's just including what we understand about the process.”

“This can't be right, why now?!”

“Well, sir, there are several variables involved, even the safest forms of intercourse have a chance of failure, and sometimes even something as simple as stress, a change in diet and exercise or even a different partner makes all the difference.”

Hux was livid, after so many years of being fastidious and responsible, one small fling was all it took to lose control of everything. He bit his lip, trying to swallow back tears. He should have known better, he should have been more careful, but it was like the moment he'd let Ren touch him, he'd lost his mind. That thought renewed his sense of rage and fury. Ren would pay for this. While the doctor discussed his options and set up a follow-up appointment with the ultrasound operator Hux kept his cool by focusing on the anger.

~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello naughty murderers it's children time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, I mentioned before that this story has already been fully written _and_ Now there are two more parts fully written and I have started on what will be the last part of what will be this series, and then I will start updating twice a week.

“Who's ass do I need to kill?” Ren asked casually, standing near Hux’ refresher in only his pants.

“You! You did this! Was it your plan the whole time? Did you use the Force to do it? To pull one over on me, humiliate me in front of my entire crew? Turning my own body against me?! What do you have to say for yourself?”

Ren stared at Hux, perplexed by the way the slim man had backed him into the wall. “Hux, I have no idea what you're talking about. Slow down and tell me what's happened?”

“You!” Hux snarled, glaring at the largely impassive face. “You really don't know, do you?” He sneered, squinting speculatively. He let go and stepped away from the larger man, checking his chronometer. “Get dressed, we have some place to be.”

Ren barely managed to slip his boots on and throw a tunic over his shoulders before Hux was dragging him into the hallway, power walking the whole way to the medical sector. Kylo Ren was baffled over the sudden shift in the General's demeanor, had been pleased when at first the other man was cheerful, and while he felt a touch sheepish about setting him off earlier, he was clueless as to the present state of cold fury the General radiated.

Hux had made very clear that he was not allowed to speak until spoken to, so he was left to worry blindly about the situation as Hux lead him into a small room full of medical devices. “Sit.” He ordered, pointing at a plastic chair as he perfunctorily stripped to don a medical gown and plant himself on the bed in the center of the space.

“Hello.” Greeted a timid medical assistant. “Is this the-”

“Shut up and get it over with so that I can at least consider what my options are.” Hux interrupted, not looking anywhere but staring a hole through the ceiling.

“Yes, Sir. Sirs.” She corrected as she did a double take, recognizing Ren. The Knight merely shrugged at her. It was soothing to him as Hux’ heartbeat was put on the monitor, even as he was worriedly wondering what had happened to involve such a thorough inspection of the General's innards. He'd been rather certain that he hadn't actually ruptured or injured any part of the other during their activities.

“Well, look at that, we have a heartbeat.” The attendant announced cheerily.

Ren looked at the screen, about to comment that Hux’ heart had been beating all along when his eyes noticed the rapid fluttering at the center of a kidney bean shaped mass.

“Everything seems perfectly healthy.” The young woman continued as Kylo's world started to fall away as his eyes moved from the monitor, to where the wand tool rested against Hux’ belly, up to the General's face, where he was desperately trying to remain stoic as tears filled the green eyes. Kylo felt moisture welling up in his own as he moved to Hux’ shoulder.

“Are you going to be okay?” He asked gently. “I... I'm sorry I didn't think... I... Whatever you choose to do, it's still your body.” Ren offered, though he didn't know how to assist the impassive redhead.

“I don't know.” Hux croaked.

Kylo closed his eyes and rest his head against Hux' neck. “Don't cry,” He hushed. “I'm going to cry if you start crying.” He offered, hating the tremor in his tight voice. “Anything, Hux, ask it of me and I will do it.” He swore, desperate to make some kind of amends for his own carelessness.

“It's my own damn fault.” Hux growled. “I should have known better.”

“H-hey, we fucked up together.” He offered, stroking the soft red hair soothingly. “Anything you decide it will be okay. I will do everything to support you.”

“This is, this is what I was going to talk about, you can't just say that sort of thing to me.” Hux sniffed, scowling.

“Why not? I mean it.”

“That's the problem!”

“Hux, I don't understand.”

“You don't understand anything.”

“No, I don't, please explain it to me.”

“I can't think about this right now.” Hux gulped. “Take me back to my quarters and help me forget.”

“Hux, I-”

“It's what you're good at isn't it? Fucking me until I can't think any more.”

“I don't, Hux, I, I can't...” He sighed. “I'll take you back to your room, I'll make sure that no one sees us.”

~

Ren held him through the long bout of tight, hot tears. Hux curled into him, hiding his face as his emotions ravaged him. For once, Kylo felt disconnected from his own, as if he were watching things unfold from far away, focusing on breathing with Hux. Somehow it was easier to guide him through his turmoil than it was to face his own. There would be time for that later, he knew, and while he waited for Hux’ decision, it was easier not to think about it.

“Ren.”

“Hux.”

“Thank you for staying with me.” The general sighed, feeling drained.

“Anything for you, Hux, I mean it.” He repeated.

“Please, stop saying that.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Don't apologise.”

Ren sighed and squeezed him gently, pressing a kiss to his head. Hux rolled over onto his back as soon as Ren released him. The Knight fidgeted, careful to keep his hands on Hux’ shoulder and hip.

“What is it? I can tell you want to ask something.” Hux groaned.

“I... can I,” His fingers twitched against Hux’ side, before he opened his hand, hovering in askance over Hux’ abdomen. “May I?”

“What do you want to do with it?”

“I just want to feel, if that's alright with you.”

“Fine.” Hux snorted.

“Thank you.” Ren whispered into his neck, and Hux inhaled a sharp breath at the sensation of warmth spreading into him. He felt the Knight smile against his skin. “It's strong... I think... This is what I saw, when I first looked at you today... You're full of life.”

“Shut up.” Hux choked, but Ren was touched by the fondness he heard in the tired tone.

“I know that this is hard for you, but you're okay, and you will move on, one way or another.”

“You can't like, wave your hand and make it unhappen.”

“No, at least, not permanently. I’m not that powerful.”

“Are you really going to be okay with it if I kill your unborn child?” Hux snorted.

“Honestly, I don't know. It's, it's not a real life yet, just, a potential... I would respect your decision but, no, I don't know if I can be okay with it.”

Hux relaxed. “I thought so. Thanks for not lying to me about it.”

“Lies are for cowards, and I have nothing to hide from you.”

“You're a wreck and I can't believe that I'm going to let myself go down in flames with you.”

“Hux, don't be dramatic, that's my job.”

“Asshole.”

“You've never made good on that threat.”

“You're impossible.”

“Anything to make you smile.”

“I fucking hate you, Kylo Ren.”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is hard and I need more people to talk Kylux with. I can be found just about everywhere as Kiyarasabel or Kiyara and love to join new groups, please hit me up if you know any good chats.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking the news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some minor transphobia ahead.

“Thank you for your attention, this announcement will be brief. I am not in the habit of airing personal matters and this is not an invitation to do so, however I want to be very clear about the situation before anyone is given cause to ask questions. I have served as the commander of this ship for some time and I would hope that this will not affect the attitudes of my staff, but I am a transgender man, and have become pregnant. If you have any questions or concerns about this, please address them now.”

Simultaneously disordered voices shouted such queries as “Who's the father?” “Do you have a dick?” and “Is it a boy or a girl?” He raised his hand to indicate silence and rephrased himself.

“If you have any questions or concerns about how this will affect the Order or duties aboard this ship, you may raise your hand to be called on.” The crowd was suddenly very orderly and only a few hands were raised. “If you have any questions about my private life, I suggest that you hold your tongue and approach me yourself directly at a later time.” The hands lowered. “I trust that those of you who cannot help your curiosity know how to schedule an appointment during my office hours.”

When the crowd was cowed, Hux nodded and dismissed the assembly.

“That went about as well as I could hope.” The general sighed as he retreated to the officer's lounge.

“Do you want me to take care of those who were disruptive?” Kylo Ren asked evenly behind his mask.

“Thank you, Lord Ren, for that delightful offer, but I don't think that will be necessary. I appreciate the thought.”

The others filed out of the room until it was only the two of them and Captain Phasma. The lead stormtrooper approached them coyly.

“With all due respect, sir, when the child is born, I certainly hope that you will allow me the honor of helping to give them combat training.”

Hux barked out a laugh. “Of course, Captain.”

“I am excited to see what a legendary warrior the two of you will produce. Congratulations if you haven't already been wished them.” She saluted and departed. Finally, Hux allowed himself a measure of relaxation as he leaned into Ren's sturdy form.

“I feel like that went almost too well.”

“Not everything in life has to be a struggle, General.”

“That's the problem, I don't know what to do when it's not.”

Wisely, Ren said nothing.

“What is your deal, anyway? Why suddenly devote yourself to me? Even before you returned and evidently found it a turn on that you'd impregnated me.” Hux edged sharply.

Ren looked thoughtful as he removed his helmet, settling it under the arm not wrapped around Hux’ shoulder.

“I drew power from my pain. Throughout my battle on Starkiller I relied upon it to keep fighting. When I woke after the triage, I was tired and numb in a way that I could not focus on the pain as I did. So I tried to summon every ounce of anger and despair that I had in reserve only to find a continuing void of feeling. I sought you out hoping that your disdain might be enough to fuel me with renewed enthusiasm.” He ran a hand through his hair. 

“It was only later that I decided that perhaps a selfish focus on indulgence might help me regain some level of balance and let myself get lost in it. It did help me to feel renewed, powerful in a different way. I ascribed it to the mere human need for contact, it is a physiological human requirement. I shudder in retrospect to think how long the two of us must have been refusing it. 

“Returning to my master, in hopes of understanding how to complete my training, it was difficult to balance myself. The physical attention that I had allowed myself distracted from my mental focus and still I could not find the resolve I needed, the pain I required kept eluding me, my mind clutching instead to enthusiasm.” He sighed.

“Master Snoke sent me away and I am not to return until I have my focus back. I should be upset about that.” He trailed off, his dark eyes haunted.

“But you're not because now you can fuck me freely until you're tired of me.” Hux rolled his eyes.

“No, Hux, I... When I saw you, when I disembarked, what I felt wasn't just a physical desire, it was... Looking at you, I realized that being with you is my purpose, we're meant to be together.” Ren nuzzled into his neck.

“That is quite possibly the most absurd thing that you have ever said to me.” Hux snorted, fighting the warmth flooding him.

“You're fortunate that you're handsome despite sneering like I smell repulsive.” Ren sighed.

“I don't suppose that there is any reasoning to your actions, you just do whatever you feel like.” Hux grumbled.

“How old were you when you started transition?” Kylo decided to change the subject.

“My father needed a son. A daughter would have been of no use to him. My body was left mostly intact in case I needed to produce an heir of my own.”

Ren was at a loss for words, before finally offering. “Well, now you have one.”

Hux scowled. “I suppose so.”

Ren paused again, had been slowly working his hands along Hux’ body after setting his helmet aside. He'd known Hux wasn't partial to emotional issues, but it still hurt to hit those walls, even after divulging his own vulnerabilities. “What will we do when the child is born?”

“Care for it. Provide a proper education. Every need met so that they can surpass our own achievements.”

Ren smiled into Hux’ hair. “Ambitious.”

“Tenacious even. I will accept nothing but the best for my offspring.”

“What about me?”

“Regrettably, you are in fact the best at what you do.”

“Such high praise, you must really be in a good mood.” Ren mumbled into his neck, his tension beginning to soften as Hux began to press into him. “I admit, I worry some times...”

“About what?” Hux fixed his glance sharply.

“It seems like the only way to get you to feel things is physically.” Ren admitted, running his hand across Hux' cheek.

“Yes, well, I suppose that I never had enough experience to learn how to resist that...”

“Oh, but Hux, why would you ever want to resist me?”

Hux had hoped to say something sharp, something witty, but when the back of his thighs hit the table behind him he could only whimper as Ren pressed him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still need friends, please @ me because I can't stop screaming over the trailer but no one else in my life understands my suffering.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is why we can't have nice things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So excitingly, at this pace, I will post the final chapter of this fic on Halloween, and the first chapter of the next part on my brithday, November 2nd. I will be uploading twice a week then but will not quite finish before The Last Jedi ruins all of our Fanon.
> 
> Don't worry too much because the final installment of this series looks like it will be the longest, and I've got like 20 chapters written as a buffer before we even get there.

“Why is it that you are so focused on my emotional state, aside from your self imposed mission?” Hux managed later, as they reclined on his bed.

Ren was sleepy and hummed into Hux’ nape thoughtfully. “A child needs more than just books and nutrition.”

“I know that. Do you think that I will be so cold to my own child as to treat them like a subordinate?”

Ren chuckled as Hux bristled. “No, I think that the moment you lay eyes on our baby, we will both be at their mercy.” His words were fond and dragged through Hux with a weight that was not quite painful. “I just want to know what I have to do to be worthy of your affection, when we aren't just fucking behind closed doors. I want to know what you want from me, I'm not foolish enough to presume that you need me.”

Hux was touched, and didn't know what to say, wriggling to regard Ren’s long ponderous face. He smirked as he traced the lopsided features. “I appreciate your candor.” He rubbed his thumb along Ren's lips, delighting in the gentle kiss. “Are you feeling left out because I didn't announce your paternity?”

“No, I understand your need for discretion. I am content with serving you in whatever capacity you ask. It's just that... I want to know what you want, without needing to ask you for it.”

“You already read minds.” Hux snorted.

Ren’s expression flattened. “Not in that way. I need you to tell me, to be able to tell me, but I feel like you aren't even willing to admit your desires to yourself.”

~

Things were progressing well for Hux, his pregnancy starting to show but easily swamped by his greatcoat. He felt that they were making real momentum coming down against the Resistance and the remainder of the Republic fleets. Their enemies were disordered, fragmented, and by all accounts suffering a remarkable breakdown of command. For Hux it was like a dream to know that they were falling apart whereas he had only grown more powerful.

He could no longer deny that having his co-commander as a bed partner had greatly improved their general demeanor and ability to work together. An increased level of communication between them as well as a better understanding of one another allowed them clearer strategies for their intentions.

Their personal lives had become ever more intertwined, Kylo only rarely returning to his own quarters when he had need of meditation and solitude. More often he was perfectly content to supplicate himself at Hux’ disposal, the general would casually stroke his hair while working through reports at the end of the day. Hux had neither the opportunity nor desire for a pet, but found Ren’s puppy dog like devotion quite pleasing.

Despite frequently surrendering himself to Ren for the sake of his own pleasure, his hormones only making his desires more insatiable, he began to experiment with more control in their sex life. It was immensely satisfying to have the Force user broken to his will and begging for the privilege of touching himself. He'd eventually made good on his threats against Kylo's plump ass and found even further depths of depravity. 

Most notable to Hux were Kylo's impressive collection of strange dildos that were allegedly modeled after different species in the Galaxy. Hux was dubious, and found the concept somewhat distasteful, but it brought him great pride to force ever more preposterous intrusions, until Ren was sobbing for relief. As much as Hux enjoyed how deeply complimentary Ren was in his worship, it was far more gratifying knowing how desperate the Knight was for Hux’ approval and praise.

It was one night after such strenuous activities, as they drifted off to sleep, that Hux voiced a thought that had finally settled about their relationship. “You know, I think the reason that you have so involved yourself with my needs and emotions is to avoid your own.”

A chill ran through the Knight and he felt suddenly wide awake. “I have to go.” He spoke, mouth dry as he stumbled out of Hux’ bed and started to dress. 

“Try not to destroy anything.” Hux groaned and rolled over, pulling his sheets tighter in Kylo's absence.

He was about to protest, but had no rebuttal, instead storming back to his room. By the time he reached it, he realized that he wasn't even angry. Anger he could handle, anger he could understand, anger was his most powerful of weapons. It had abandoned him, instead, to this yawning void of terror. He had been drowning himself in the indulgence of Hux, eagerly diving through the calm surface to the hidden depths within, getting to know the currents of his thoughts and the gyres of his doubts.

More than anything he wanted to flee himself, return to Hux’ side, to ease his way into the ordered mind and soft dreams. He wanted to run, far, far away and keep running until nothing would find him, but it loomed inescapable above him. He couldn't wear his helmet, sitting down, veritably collapsing under the dais of his grandfather's, and only feeling disappointment.

Killing his father was supposed to have been his greatest victory, the final piece to connect him to all of the might of the dark side. Instead there was nothing left for him there, like a broken comm unit on a deserted planet, the Dark Side had finished speaking to him. The Light called more loudly than ever, and the only way he'd escaped that pain was to escape into Hux’ arms. Every barbed comment and struggle between them sweeter than any endearment. Hux was nothing if not honest, the most brutally straightforward person he'd ever met, no tolerance for his moods and theatrics, his mind always too busy planning several steps ahead.

Snoke was mysterious and wise, knowing things that would take Kylo decades to learn, likely his whole life. Hux was simply smarter, could think and see so much further ahead, in a way that Kylo would never be capable. Phasma was right that their child would surpass any known figure. Strangely, thinking of his child’s future put him in the mind of the scavenger, one brush of their minds and she was off like a trained Jedi. He frowned before reassuring himself that his child would easily be more capable, taught from the very beginning the breadth of their power.

His mind did not allow him to linger on optimism for long, as always when he let his mind empty, he relived the moment of his father's murder. It had been so easy in the act, his father so willing to surrender. He'd been angry, had expected more of a struggle. His father's face had been shocked with the pain, but then worse, it was pitying. It wasn't even forgiveness, Han’s face was if anything apologetic. Kylo rubbed at his face, sniffing, knowing that he was bawling like a child.

He'd killed Ben Organa-Solo, had killed the boy he used to be, there was nothing left of him, nothing left to tie him back to that past. Killing Han Solo made sure that he would never again be welcomed to the arms of his mother. It was a bitter taste in his mouth, wondering what he would have done were he to have faced her on the bridge. To face her at all. He laughed harshly, because that was just how it was with her. So far away, protected. He laughed harder through his sobs, realizing how alike his mother and lover were. Married to their work, generals too paranoid for even their own blood to touch them.

Kylo had yet to make peace with the reality that he too would soon be a parent. He had no idea what he had to offer, wondered if Hux was even going to allow him to be involved, much less in what. He trusted that Hux would not force his own child to be the ruthless figurehead he'd been forced to become, but what possible use could a Knight of the Dark Side be to a child? Snoke had approached him as a very young boy, it was true, but Ben’s parents had already failed him, through neglect and fear.

If there was one thing that he would see through, it would be that he would never leave his child to feel alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Kylo, I hope you know better than to make promises you can't possibly keep.
> 
> I'm thinking about starting my own Kylux group, but not sure which platform, Skype or Discord probably, I really want to host a Marathon stream for pre-TLJ viewing that I'll probably host through my rabbit.it. If you're already part of an existing group, try hitting me up because I always feel like the more, the merrier.
> 
> Anyway leave comments on what you think of the fic so far, where you think I'm going with it or if you think I'm screwing it up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited this fic is almost done, I can't wait to continue, I already have like 30 chapters waiting for consumption.

“You're not supposed to be drinking that.”

Hux glanced up from a cup of caf at Kylo Ren standing behind him in full regalia. Deliberately he brought the illicit beverage to his face, closed his eyes, and took a very deep breath, almost sipping the dark liquid. “That's why I'm not drinking it.” He set it back down as Ren slumped next to him. “I take it that you didn't sleep well either.”

“Nightmares.” Kylo admitted, so quiet that only Hux could hear, the vocoder not activating at such a low volume.

“What about?” He took another indulgent inhalation of the caffeine he would not consume.

“Falling.”

Hux played with the cup, not wanting to draw further attention to them. “I've finished my breakfast, you can have my cup if you want.”

Ren nodded in acknowledgement of Hux’ small gesture of comfort, taking the caf as he considered whether he would dine as well. It was less of a nightmare so much as a memory, the falling and seeing his own face up on that catwalk, his belly trailing blood as smelled his own fried guts. It was only somewhat jarring, the sensation of being in both places at once, cycling over and over, replaying a perfect loop. It didn't take a professional to sort what that meant. He had killed his father; soon he would be a father, and wouldn't it be fitting if he suffered the same fate, poetic even.

He sipped the caf below his mask and decided that he didn't have the appetite for breakfast.

It didn't stop haunting him as the day continued, the other personnel in the hallways giving him even more of a wide berth than usual, only adding to the gnawing distress and loneliness he felt.

What right did he have to be a parent, what was he even supposed to do? Hux didn't need him, Hux didn't need anyone. Even Snoke had abandoned Kylo to his own despair. It was like rubbing salt in an open wound to recall his own childhood. He was glad for the helmet, hiding the grimace and tears running down his face. The vocoder would hide his weakness if he was forced to speak, but Hux was right that he had no official function.

Perhaps he should go to Hux, ask for a professional assignment, even if it were menial duties such as radar repair, but he shook his head, dismissing the notion as preposterous. Hux was right that it was important that he remain a distant figurehead, just as the General maintained his cold authority on the bridge.

One of the earliest documented moments of his life was of his father setting his infant self on the pilot’s seat of the Falcon, everyone smiling even as his own chubby face stared blankly, with dark eyes that seemed to watch the viewer. His parents were so proud of it, constantly showing it off and talking about what a sweet baby he'd been. It was lies, all of it, saving face as they embarrassed him in front of their friends. He'd been a creepy child, needy, demanding and sneaky, it was why no one had trusted him.

He was sure that it, along with all the other mementos of his childhood, had rightfully been destroyed. Certainly, there was no chance of him being accepted back with open arms, he'd seen to it to cut away at the last ties, the last attempts to pull him back. He'd drawn his line in the sand, and could only keep stepping away from it. He'd turned his back so far on everything in his past, he wasn't sure how much further he could go.

All he had was Hux and the vaguest promise of finishing Snoke’s training. He couldn't have Hux, not in the way he wanted, not in the way he sought. Hux simply didn't have it in him to provide. No one could, the gaping holes that he had ripped into himself could not be repaired. He supposed that finishing his training would mean to tear away all that was left of him. Kylo realized that he had moped back to his room, and relented, removing his helmet and shaking out his hair.

Vader had attempted to eliminate the Jedi, and Snoke had encouraged him to finish the last of them. The empire had been ruthless in eliminating all that were detected to be force sensitive and yet such gifted individuals continued to persist. It was as if the Force itself required living agents to serve its needs.

Kylo contemplated this, his own role in it, as much as his uncle, his master and the scavenger. Even the Traitor, the Order had been thorough with the stormtrooper program, Kylo himself hadn't the slightest inkling until he'd felt something of a reaction on Jakku.

Normally he would entreaty his master for answers, but part of him knew that they would not be found. Han had been right about Snoke using him, and Kylo's training was nothing if not a means to an end. After all that the sith were gone, Kylo had no illusions that in the end it would be him or Snoke to survive.

He worried how much longer was left, his last dismissal had felt different, at first he'd wallowed in the shame of Snoke's disapproval, in his own lack of discipline.

He'd enjoyed the distraction, the pleasure, the thrill, almost a vacation in drowning himself with Hux. He knew that it would have to come to an end. He had indulged himself for too long. He sighed. One last night. He promised himself, and then he would return to his master and see what would come of the end between them.

~

Hux’ first thought was that the Intel was too good to be true, a second report confirmed the first alert, and he was on the verge of shaking with anticipation. He was glad that Kylo was not on the bridge to witness him like this because the general wasn't certain that he'd avoid the impulse to do something rash, like kiss the Knight in front of the whole crew.

The Resistance had contracted a large supply deal, and one of the Order’s agents was surreptitiously broadcasting the location of the auxiliary supply fleet. The details were yet incomplete but it was clear that a successful strike on this vulnerable convoy would cripple the supply lines for the already struggling Resistance. While they had neither the Intel nor the forces required to make a fatal blow, it would be a great step forward for the First Order.

The plan of attack was quickly outlined, along with fallbacks, strategic maneuvers and tactical exercises. Hux certainly felt like he was glowing, although he didn't buy into the notion that his pregnancy has changed him, he was the Order’s Golden Boy for a reason and if this attack was successful he would again be at the forefront of the movement.

He knew that it was shameful hubris to have preemptive victory sex, presuming that he would succeed, but the excitement had gone to his head, and Ren was waiting for him. He had expected his passion would resolve in their usual frantic pace, but Ren had other ideas and Hux was not one to protest the worshipful way the Knight tended to his needs. It was almost a relief when they finally made it back to his bed, the familiar weight of Ren settling over him, filling him so exquisitely. Hux had once heard of a single Force user who was able to tear a Star Destroyer out of the sky, and with all of Kylo’s power focused upon him, Hux felt drunk with the way it flooded through him.

“I wish I could be like this, with you, forever.” Kylo gasped, and Hux thought it odd that those big brown eyes seemed sadder than usual, before a surge of pleasure wiped all else from his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally looking up for our evil murder boyfriends.
> 
> It sure would be a _shame_ if something (or some _one_ ) _bad_ were to happen or come between them in some way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!
> 
> As I said before, I will be uploading the first chapter of the next part of this story on Thursday which is my birthday and the next couple of stories will be uploaded twice a week thereafter.

Hux awoke from a fitful sleep. He glared blearily across the empty bed, and snorted when he saw that Ren was at least still in the room. Kylo looked up from where he sat, half dressed and fidgeting.

“Good morning.” He said softly, with a sad smile.

Hux groaned and rubbed his face into the pillow before sitting up. “I think I preferred you in denial.”

“So did I.”

“Well, out with it then.” Hux ordered, sitting up with his arms across his chest.

“I think it's time for me to finish my training, whatever comes of it.” Kylo's voice and gaze still seemed distant.

Hux scowled, distinctly not liking the sound of such a dire statement. “After our attack on the Resistance supply train, I trust.”

“Of course.”

“We've a lot to prepare for that.” Hux stood and stretched, feeling a smirk as he considered his next actions. “First things first, it would seem that my co-commander is suffering from low morale and that just won't do before a large scale offensive.”

Ren looked up, startled for a moment as Hux knelt on his lap, hands running over his bare chest. He smirked as Hux shamelessly groped the mass of his pectorals. “Raising my morale, is that what they call it now?” He purred into Hux’ neck.

“Oh shut up.” Hux chuckled dryly.

“Is that our code word? Up on the bridge, 'General, we have an urgent morale issue to address, shall we meet in your quarters’?”

Hux positively giggled. “You absolute buffoon.” He caught Ren's mouth with his own, busying his hands with the Knight's belt.

“Well, would you look at that,” Kylo breathed as his cock sprang free. “My morale has certainly risen substantially.”

Hux punched him in the shoulder, cackling breathlessly. Ren took the opportunity to wiggle out of his trousers. Hux settled on Kylo's thighs and slipped a hand to his solidifying member. “Not quite standing at attention, Lord Ren.”

“Impatient aren't we, General?” He huffed, butting himself up against where Hux was still slick from their night before.

“I like to run a tight ship.” He replied, rolling his hips along with his hand motions as Kylo gently bucked up against his slick entry. They fixed eye contact, communicating all the things that they could not express in words. Their focus was clear even as their stares became hazy with pleasure, lids hooded against the light as their pupils absorbed each other.

Both whined as their bodies finally joined fully together, tremors running through them. Kylo's hands were almost reverent as he traced his fingertips over Hux’ body, the general moving in small gyrations. Ren swallowed thickly as his palms skimmed the tight roundness of the redhead’s belly.

“Hux,” He breathed, voice serious even as his body quivered with pleasure, meeting his every movement with equal thrusts. “You're like the brightest star in my universe, I would do, I would give, anything to stay by your side, forever. You, and our little one, that's my future.” He heaved, voice tight. Hux just stared, mouth opening softly as he keened with the gradual increase in their pace, smothered by the intensity in the Knight's eyes, fiercely devoted and possessive. “You're mine, you're my everything.” He gasped, eager to plunge the words into the other man's heart as surely as their bodies met in passion.

Hux did not, could not respond, except to maintain their coupling at a pace unhurried and intensely emotional. Ren was right, of course, somehow what had begun as an exercise in selfish gratification, edified by some of their greatest failures, was now the most important objective above even their lifelong ambitions. Not that either had plans to abandon the latter.

Though their bodies spoke volumes, through poignant caresses and passionate mouths, Hux couldn't maintain his self restraint, as he crested his peak, the declaration fell from his lips in damned sincerity. “I love you!”

They stared again as the words settled around them, broken only by the sound of their panting. Ren recovered first, capturing Hux’ mouth with his own, gripping the thin hips firmly and slamming their bodies together with all of his considerable strength.

Hux was shaking from yet another climax as the Knight finally reached his own. “Care to say that again?” Kylo asked, looking up through his mussed hair.

“Never.” Hux grunted, burying his face in Ren's neck.

~

As Hux finished the last minute briefing of the bridge officers before the Finalizer was to drop out of hyperspace to begin the assault, Ren suggested, “After the battle, I would advise that we host a celebration, as I'm certain that victory would greatly improve troop morale.”

“A great idea, Lord Ren.” Lieutenant Mitaka offered, perhaps a bit too quickly and enthusiastically. 

Fortunately this meant that few, if any of the other crew members noticed Hux’ immediate flush and a more intense than customary glare directed at the masked Knight. Only Hux was gifted with the knowledge of his supremely smug amusement, as Ren was aware that the General's annoyance was a flimsy cover for his own anticipatory arousal.

The Finalizer arrived at its location and the expected Resistance operation was present, quickly both sides deployed their fighters and Hux gave the order to focus their fire on the largest, primary freighter. The first several shots went wide and it was noted that the ship seemed to be completely shut down.

“That's very odd.” Hux noted, frowning. It grew odder still as it was noted that what should have been direct hits on the ostensibly defenseless vessel rolled off of the shape like water off a duck’s back.

“It's the Force.” Kylo noted, a frown of consternation evident through the vocoder.

“A Force user? Is it the girl? Skywalker?” Hux enquired.

“No... It's.... Strange. I only feel the Force warping around the ship, not the user channeling it. I've never seen a technique like that.”

Before they could deliberate further, several Republic vessels dropped out of hyperspace to surround them.

Hux growled. “We were set up.”

“So it would seem.”

~

The crew of the Finalizer fought for all they were worth, but it was very quickly evident that they were outnumbered and outgunned. In step and attempting to retain their serious demeanors, the ship's co-commanders reported to Supreme Leader Snoke through the holodeck.

“So you have failed, at even this simple task.” Snoke scolded.

“Yes, Supreme Leader.” Hux admitted, head inclined.

“You should know that we cannot allow our flagship to be surrendered. General Hux, you are to initiate the self-destruct sequence, I trust that you will honor your duty as commander of your vessel.”

Hux choked. “Sir, normally I would complete such a demand without hesitation, but I'm afraid that at present my life is not limited to my own.” His face went red to admit it. “I am with child.” He explained.

“And what concern is that to me, General?”

“Master, the child Hux carries is my own.” Ren interjected.

“Oh, Kylo, I'm disappointed in you, but not surprised. Such is the curse of your bloodline after all.” Snoke intoned with a heavy gravitas. 

“As you killed your father, as your mother abandoned you for fear of your power as well as her own. Your grandfather sacrificed himself for your uncle. The Skywalker Twins killed their mother in birth. Anakin Skywalker rejected the Jedi for her only to be betrayed. Finally, not many know the true tragedy of Anakin Skywalker, his poor mother didn't even know. A young Jedi Knight had fallen for her, but knowing that their love was forbidden, sought to erase his presence not knowing that he'd already left her with child. I can only imagine how Qui Gon Jinn must have felt when he realized that he had to choose between his only love and his son. Too bad he died before he could tell anyone.

“So, what shall your choice be, Lord Ren, duty or impulse?”

The Knight's head lowered. “Of course, Master.”

“Perhaps you are ready for your final training after all.”

“Yes Master.”

Hux remained rooted in place, his military bearing the only thing keeping him composed. It helped him to continue breathing as he felt the unmistakable sense of the Force lifting him off the ground.

“I'm sorry, Hux.” Kylo spoke through the hateful mask, sickeningly sincere. Hux focused on his anger to smother the fear trickling through his nerves at the crackling ignition of Ren’s lightsaber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *maniacal cackling*
> 
> Sorry, not sorry, this scene was what I wrote the entire story about.
> 
> Stay tuned to see what happens next.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to be a beta reader or collaborate with me, pm me over Tumblr or Skype or Twitter or basically any platform under the username Kiyarasabel.
> 
> As always, please leave kudos, comments, bookmarks and subscriptions to feed my ego so I can keep writing.


End file.
